My best friend
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Grell is making a surprise visit to Kagome's little home after having been traveling around the world as a model and an undercover shinigami. Grell realizes there's something wrong with his childhood friend when she refuses to say what's going on. Ka/Grel


**I've never thought of Grell being such a caring person until now!**

**Summary: Getting to visit with an old childhood friend of his, Grell learns more then he wanted to when he visits Kagome in her home. Kagome seems to be hiding something from him, what could it be and why?**

**Warning: Not for the faint at heart or little children. **

**I do not own Inuyasha OR Black Butler!

* * *

**

Kagome's thoughts~

_It's been years since the day I had to part ways with my new friend from Kindergarten. I remember him so clearly now after hearing about his travels and his odd jobs that he found while visiting different countries. My mother even grew a liking to his strange ways and found him to be a very funny boy when we were younger. I even remember the days he used to get picked on because of his funny shorts he always wore to school. I've always had to look out for him and now that he's coming to visit me, there's no way I can let him know about...'that'._

_I'm sure Grell will understand and not ask me about it. He sounds like he was having fun while on his journeys to the different countries, I wouldn't want to spoil it for him. Right now we're throwing him a big 'Welcome back' party. My twerp of a brother better keep his mouth closed as well or else!_

_Grell Sutcliff, remaining to be my first real best friend._

Kagome let out a little sigh of relief and closed her diary shut, snapping the lock in place and stashing the book away before her mother came in after a few short knocks on her door. Pretending to be listening to her music while studying on her mathematics, her mother smiled lightly and handed her a box that had been wrapped with Christmas wrapping paper and was placed with a red bow on top. Kagome paused her music, pulling out the headphones and looked at the tag that was pinned to the colorful box. This gift was for Grell and apparently her mother wanted her to give it to him for when he arrived.

"Wouldn't it be a wonderful time for you and Grell? I'm sure him and Inuyasha will get along just fine." Kagome didn't say anything but gave her mother a smile before she closed her book.

"I can...just imagine." Kagome told her mother as she got off from her bed and carried the present with her down the stairs and into their living room where they were holding the party.

Sota and her grandfather were already snacking down on the vanilla cake that her mother had baked for Grell but hadn't noticed that there were two pieces of the cake missing as she placed her hand on the door knob and waited for Grell's knocks. He had described to her that it would be three knocks and to listen for them so she wouldn't confuse him for someone else and waste the surprise on the other people. Kagome shooed her grandfather and her brother into another room beside the living room with the lights out.

Kagome herself, hid along side the walls while Sota took cover behind a chair and her grandfather just sat in the middle of the room while looking intently at the cake he was missing out on. His stomach grumbled and his face was growing miserable and sappy. The mother heard the three knocks on the door and forced the door open like a giant tornado would and a gleeful expression came on her face.

Standing with a bulky suit case and dashing, gentleman-like clothing. His red framed glasses hung off the tip of his nose and gave him the smart appealing look. His red, spiky, long hair had been gently combed at the front with a few bangs sticking out. He gave Kagome's mother a warm smile while she took his suit case from him in an instant and grabbed him by both his arms and hauled him inside.

"SURPRISE!" Grell looked a bit spooked and surprised but also very happy that they had been as thoughtful as to throw him a party.

"You guys got me! Oh, I love this family! Look, I have something for each of you, starting with Sota! I got this in Peru and it reminded me of you." Grell pulled out a statue of a wooden dragon that was wrapped around what looked to be like an orb.

"Are you sure you were thinking about me when you-" Sota was cut off by his mother's hand as she took the statue from Grell's hands and put it into Sota's.

"I'm sure he loves it, don't you, honey?" His mother looked down at him and Sota had no choice but to shrug so she would let his shoulders go.

"Wonderful! Kagome, this one is definitely yours!" Grell took out a shining necklace plate that was embroidered with green and red jewels. A black cat that was often found in Egyptian tile games sat in the middle of it.

"Obviously got it when I was roaming around in Egypt. The sales there were magnificent!" Grell exclaimed excitedly as he began to place the plate around her neck when she stopped him.

"I'll do it!" Kagome spoke out with a smile on her lips and without thinking of it any further, Grell let her put the plate on by herself and went ahead to digging out the next gift for Kagome's mother.

"It was a fabulous piece of fabric and it was said to be a one of a kind dress that was found only in Italy." Taking out the long dress that seemed to be the kind that flowed to the floor like a waterfall, Grell held it up for the mother to see it for herself.

"And last but certainly not the least, Grandpa! This instantly made me think of you while I was shopping!" Grell pulled out the last item, a smoking pipe that had the words 'A Piper never smiles.' The grandfather laughed when he read the words and stuck the new pipe into his mouth, jumping for joy.

"Your gifts are wonderful, Grell. Kagome, take Grell up to your room, we'll have him stay here for the night." Kagome nodded and showed Grell to her room up stairs.

Forgetting completely about the cake that was for Grell, she found her son and father eating the very last pieces of the cake. She face palmed herself while shaking her head as to say that this couldn't possibly be happening. She set the dress aside and cleaned up the remaining balloons that had been set up for his arrival.

"OH! I remember coming in here all the time and I must admit, I was a little rowdy back then." Grell gave Kagome a sad face while she sat down at her desk.

"A little rowdy, you used to mess up my room! And mom always thought it was me because you were such a sweet kid who could never tell a lie to someone." Kagome said while she put her head down to rest her eyes after memories began coming back to her.

"It wasn't all that bad. She still allowed you to play afterward. So tell me, what new trends have you gotten into, meet any new boys recently?" Grell asked with a smile placed on his face.

Kagome's mind went blank and in an instant went to remembering the cut on the back of her neck. She rubbed it without thinking and suddenly remembered that she was wearing the plate around her neck. She took it off for a few seconds while she rubbed the cut with her warm hands.

"Well there was this one guy. But he left me for another girl. So we...sort of broke up." Grell could hear the sadness in her voice and went and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kagome. Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

_Just that I met a man who's a hundred years older then me and he happens to be a half demon with dog ears, carrying around a sword that he never cared about before who has a brother that tries to kill him on different occasions. Also this half-demon happens to prefer dead women over the live ones but I'm fine with that because I HATE HIM!_

Was all Kagome could think of but said the complete opposite of it all and said "Nothing very interesting. Just hung out with my friends on a daily basis after school."

"I've never really had much friends to make over my traveling days. The modeling agency never allowed the time for me to make any. But I'm fine with it as long as I have you, Kagome!"

"You're a model now?" Kagome got up from her desk chair and was now looking up at Grell with sparkling eyes.

"Of course, haven't you gotten my letters? I sent one at least every week for every chance I got when I was alone. I could have sworn they were to this house hold." Kagome's sparkling eyes diminished as she grew disinterested in the subject.

"Don't tell me. You mixed up my name with somebody else." She pouted and grew an angry expression on her face. She stamped her foot and crossed her arms and shouted,

"SIT BOY!" Grell jumped up with a startled cry and sat down on her bed with his hands gently in his lap. Realizing the mistake she made, Kagome regained her normal posture and scratched the back of her head, laughing hysterically.

"Don't know what came over me, I think I've had too much sun placed on me today." She knocked her hand over her head in a gentle manner.

"Is this about that Inuyasha character, Kagome?" Grell asked and smiled.

_How does he know about Inuyasha? I never once told him about him or that _

_I could go into the Feudal era so how...grr...Grandpa!_

While Kagome was in her own little world, Grell noticed a slight lump on Kagome's cheek that had a bit of bruising around it. He stood up from Kagome's bed and placed his hand over her cheek, feeling the lump.

"Your grandfather told me. Both he and your mother were worried about you for some time. I paused my traveling schedule to visit you." Kagome was stunned to hear this kind of talk come from the same kid who used to get beat up all his life for wearing outrageous clothing.

"Everything's fine, there's nothing you guys should be worried about!" Kagome laughed and cried at the same time. She quickly wiped her tears away while she smiled.

"I think your cheek is proof that everything is not fine. Who did this to you Kagome? I'll get them back ten times as much and he will regret ever saying your name." Kagome chuckled and looked up at her old friend.

"He's Inuyasha. The most powerful half-demon I've ever met. How can you beat him? You're a model that travels around the world. There's no way you could..." Kagome trailed off after Grell pulled a chainsaw out of his suit case.

"Sorry, Kagome. I had a few secrets of my own that I didn't think I could tell you until your mother and grandfather told me of you going through to another world with help from your shrine. You see my dear, I'm a shinigami." Grell pushed his red-framed glasses up a bit and flashed her a toothy grin.

"S-shinigami?" Grell nodded and let the chainsaw hang by his hip with one hand while he held his hip on the other side with his free hand.

"I'll win a battle for you my dear, any day." Grell bent over and kissed Kagome on the cheek where her bruise was.

_A shinigami? This can't possibly be him. And what battle is he talking about? _

_Is there a war breaking out or something? _Kagome snapped her mind to focus more and she thought of Inuyasha.

"You're not going to try and kill Inuyasha are you?" Kagome pulled on his arm as he was about to jump out her window with his chainsaw in his hands.

"Well I'm certainly not going to kill him. A fair warning should be well enough, don't you agree?" Kagome let him go and began to be in deep thoughts before noticing that Grell needed her to get through the well.

"YOU IDIOT, GET BACK HERE! GRELL YOU NEED ME TO-" Grell surprised her as he gracefully jumped up into the air with one leap and smiled at her face-to-face.

"To get through the well, yes I know that. What are we waiting for?" Kagome screamed a bit as he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her forward and held her tight to his chest while he jumped across the shrine grounds and into the shrine itself, not a care in the world that he had just busted the wooden door.

"Ready or not, Inuyasha dear. Oh I can't wait to see what you've fallen for!" Grell exclaimed as he jumped from the top of the well and straight down.

A bright, blue light shone around them as they fell deeper and deeper into the well. Not knowing what to expect he kept a straight face up until they landed hard onto the ground of the well. Kagome dusted her school skirt off and stood while gazing up at the clear blue sky that was ahead of them. Grell coughed a bit and spit out a couple of rocks with dirt around them and shrieked when he found out his new red suit had become covered with dust and dirt and gravel. He brushed off what dirt he could get off his chest and pants.

"You could have at least warned me about this. I wouldn't have jumped in the first place if I knew this was going to happen." Grell whined as Kagome began to climb the rocky side of the well.

Grell looked at her with a confused look and took hold of her waist, grabbing her gently as to not crush her while he jumped his way out of the well, carrying Kagome in his arms. He placed her down gently and smiled at her.

"KAGOME!" Hearing her name being called, she twisted her head to see who it was.

Grell started his chainsaw up and stood in front of her while the small figure came closer to them. Kagome stood in front of Grell a few spaces away of the chainsaw and held the small, furry animal in her arms.

"I missed you Kagome!" The small critter nuzzled noses with Kagome and laughed.

"This is Grell, Shippo, Grell, this is Shippo. He was the second demon I found. He's also part of our group so lower that thing!" Kagome spoke out as she held the small demon close to her.

"Who is this guy, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he nervously looked over her shoulder to take another glance at the man.

"He's an old friend of mine. We knew each other since we were children. He's here to see Inuyasha about something." Kagome smiled as she put Shippo down on the ground and looked into the woods.

"I'll handle it from here, Kagome. He'll pay for ruining your prefect face." Grell started his chainsaw up again and sped off into the woods. Having been described to him as a man with white hair and dog ears, Grell knew what he was looking for.

He surprisingly found the dog man sleeping under a tree. Grell adjusted his glasses and smiled at the sight he was getting to experience. A man with dog ears that looked so peaceful while fast asleep. Grell squealed like a school girl and quickly rushed toward him, getting a better look at the demon up close.

Stopping himself from getting too excited at such a cute man, Grell remembered the bruised cheek that his dearest friend had and he scowled at the half demon for it. He grinned and held his chainsaw which was actually his death scythe, to the tree he was sleeping in and dug deep into the tree, waking the sleeping half-demon up in the mean time.

"Aw. You got away too quickly. You were supposed to keep sleeping my doggy friend." Grell pulled his scythe out of the splintered wood and held it up.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here anymore?" Inuyasha, angered by being woken up by someone he didn't know, got him irritated.

"I must admit, you looked like a complete angel when you were asleep. But I love this face you're giving me, care to give me a new face?" Grell laughed as he rushed toward Inuyasha with his scythe held in front of him to get the demon to pull out the sword that Kagome's father had told him about.

"Damn bastard!" Inuyasha also rushed forward and held up his hands showing the sharp claws he had to Grell.

"Feisty little doggy, aren't you?" Grell laughed again but found himself to be cut at the shoulder by the man's claws.

"To ruin my clothes is one thing. But to harm my friend, you will pay dearly for damaging such a pretty face as Kagome's!" Grell's eyes grew wide with excitement and lust as he ran after the dog demon for the second time around.

"What's Kagome got to do with anyone like you?" Inuyasha quickly pulled out his sword and held it against the oncoming chainsaw.

The sword began to crack under the pressure and Inuyasha retrieved it quickly to make way for a strike. He held the sword in the air and slammed it onto the grassy grounds without hesitation, aiming for Grell. The red headed shinigami jumped into the air and out of the way of the destruction it was causing, landing right in front of Inuyasha, slicing the side of his arm.

"One arm for another, isn't that right?" Inuyasha held his arm while holding onto the sword at the same time. Grell leaped back to where he was standing before and was about to rush up to the half demon until he saw Kagome coming their way.

"Kagome, dear, you shouldn't get any closer." Grell quickly patted her back and tried to send her off but she wouldn't budge.

"It's fine, Grell. Let's just go home." Grell looked back at the dog demon and gave him a dissatisfied look.

"If that's what you want, Kagome. But if this mongrel touches you again, you do realize I'll have to kill him, right?"

"All this...guh...because you couldn't take a hit?" Inuyasha struggled to get up with the help of his sword.

"You really expect a woman to take on a man's hit. Anyone should know you should not hit women...though there was that one lady I killed..." Grell trailed off as he entered his own memories of events.

"All you cared about was Kikyo. You talked about nothing but a dead priestess who pinned you to a tree for over a hundred years. You would have been dead if I didn't come along!" Grell smiled at Kagome as she seemed to have gotten her strong voice back.

"I only talked about her once a few days ago. You're the one who talked bad about her, Kagome! She tried to get away from you every chance she got, because she knew you would call back the soul from her body. Because of you...Kikyo..." Inuyasha looked away.

_I can't believe this. All because I said Kikyo is better off dead? _

_Even lady Kaede said so herself that her sister needed to be in rest. _

_Even after all these days going by, he still misses Kikyo. God, why am I such an idiot?_

Grell let out a small sigh and placed his arm around Kagome as he walked her out of the forest and into the clearing where the well and Shippo were. Having heard the commotion in the forest, Shippo seemed to have been getting antsy but because Kagome was around, he had stopped for a short time until she decided to see for herself what was going on.

"Please don't leave me behind, Kagome! I'll miss you!" Grell picked up the small demon and placed Shippo in Kagome's arms.

"He seems to really like you, Kagome. Maybe you should take him with you this time around?" Kagome smiled and held Shippo close.

"OK, and Grell? Thank you." Kagome smiled up at him as the two joined hands and jumped into the well together.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too flashy or whatnot, sorry if it wasn't a very long fight but really, I think there were enough long fights in Inuyasha episodes for a long time now, time for a short one, no?**


End file.
